


If we can hold each other tightly

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I still don't know how to tag shit, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Valentine’s Day was not a big deal within the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!  
> Based off of one of my memories with an ex of mine.
> 
> The title comes from Ozaki Yutaka's song, [I Love You.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hUrE4Cifv4)  
> Translated lyrics can be found [here](http://ozaki.altervista.org/i-love-you/).
> 
> I don't have much else to say.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)

After so long together, Valentine’s Day was not a big deal within the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. Viktor did always like to shower Yuri with gifts and love and pamper the heck out of him, but he also knew Yuri was more than content with the quiet calmness of simply laying in bed, wrapped within each other’s arms, and that was exactly what they were currently doing. They had spent the day doing their daily business and were happy to be home in each other’s warmth.

Viktor smiled happily as he ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair and heard him sigh at the action. He pulled him in closer to his chest to place a kiss at the crown of his head. He felt Yuri tug at the edge of his shirt, a habit that he knew came when Yuri got anxious.

“Hey, Viktor,” whispered Yuri, breaking the silence.

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.”

Viktor sighed and placed another kiss to the top of Yuri’s head.

“I love you too, Yuri.”

“No, Viktor, I,” Yuri sighed. He was now sitting up in their bed. His hands were now tugging at the covers and his gaze was directed downward. “I love you. I know I don’t say it that often, but I want to take the time to properly say it now.”

Viktor gave him a small nod at this, but remained silent. He could tell Yuri had more to say as he took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Viktor.

“I don’t really love myself. I don’t think I ever have, to be honest. No matter what anyone said, no matter how many people were around me, I always felt alone. I always felt like I wasn’t enough. It’s always been hard for me to really see who I am and my anxiety has never helped it either. When we first met, when you came to Japan, I was at a low point in my life, both mentally and situationally. I wondered what the hell you could possibly want to do with someone like me. I wasn’t worth your time. I’d just end up being your biggest mistake. I wanted to tell you to leave, find something better to do with your time. I wanted to tell you that so many times, but I could never bring myself to do it. I don’t know why. I really don’t know why.”

Yuri felt tears begin to fall down his cheek, but failed to notice that Viktor was beginning to tear up as well. One hand was brought up to his face, while the other clutched at his chest.

“However, I’m so glad I never did. I’m so thankful I decided to let you into my life. I still have a long way to go with myself, but I’ve changed so much because of you. I’ve become so much more because of you. You’ve done nothing but support and love me. You saw nothing but the best in me when others and myself didn’t. You saw so much in me when I never could. You had faith in me when I had none. You showed me that I am so much more than what I thought I was, what I believed that I was. Because of you, I finally feel like I’m worth something. Because of you, I found hope, I found strength, and I found love.”

Their vision was blurred now, but somehow, Yuri was still able to reach out and find Viktor’s hands. They fit together so well.

“Viktor Nikiforov, I truly mean it when I say thank you. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me. I really don’t know where I’d be now if it weren’t for you and your endless support and belief in me. You’ve given me so much and words truly cannot explain how thankful and grateful that I am, but thank you, Viktor. Thank you. I love you. I love you so much.”

Neither could tell if Viktor had pulled Yuri to him or if Yuri had moved to Viktor, but all that they knew was that they held each other tightly as tears continued to flow. Truthfully, they weren’t sure if either of them were able to say anything for some time, but both of them swear that they heard the same three words repeated like a prayer within each other’s ears.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> My darling, I regret everything and nothing.


End file.
